Esa noche
by Ameri-chan80
Summary: Makoto y Alma tienen una simple fiesta, pero no contaban con esa noche... (Cambio de sexos)


Bueno, aquí una nueva historia de Soul Eater. Es mi primer Fanfic y digamos que me quedo aceptable, no lo hice con mucha inspiración pero decidí compartirlo. Pero no contaba con que ¡es muy difícil subir una historia! y mas si es tu primera vez...

Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y los personajes están en sexo opuesto

* * *

Makoto acomodó los refrescos de sabor en la barra y los sirvió en los vasos de plástico con el logo de la máscara de shinigami. Estaba un poco nervioso y sus manos temblaban al servir y sostener la botella, se limpió el sudor con la muñeca y acomodo el vaso en un lado aparte.

Alma se acomodó el vestido y se puso los zapatos de tacón rojo que le hacían juego para luego salir a paso torpe y apresurado a donde estaba su compañero. "Makoto… ¿ya está todo listo?"

Makoto asintió nervioso y continuo con la labor de servir y preparar todo. Aunque era una fiesta con unos cuantos invitados, los dos sabían que sería complicado mantenerlos calmados. Así que hicieron todo lo posible para mantener limpio el departamento y completar el dinero para la comida y los refrescos.

Cuando los dos terminaron todo, salieron disparados a sus habitaciones correspondientes a terminar de alistarse. Makoto solo se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa sencilla color negra y salió a asegurarse que el gato travieso de Blaze no hubiera desacomodado nada. Él era demasiado ordenado y quería dar una buena impresión. En cambio, Alma se vistió con un vestido de holanes y unos tocones rojos acompañados de unas medias y una diadema negras. Tan pronto término de alistarse salió para hablar con su compañero mientras esperaban a los invitados.

"Estoy un poco nervioso" confesó el chico a su compañera, que solo lo miró con cara ¨No me digas¨ ya que el técnico se encontraba temblando ligeramente y un poco sudado. "Relájate Makoto, saldrá todo bien" termino por contestar Alma "Si tú lo dices" atacó él "Pero yo no confió…" Antes de que pudiera terminar alguien tiró la puerta con un cadáver.

Un cadáver que respiraba y se quejaba.

Antes de que Alma saliera de shock y empezara a gritar y a atacar al _cadáver viviente _Makoto saltó y ayudo a levantar al _cadáver _ en la alfombra ante la atenta mirada de shock de Alma. El cadáver al parecer era una Girl muy enojada y adolorida.

De la entrada, encima de la puerta - o lo que quedaba de ella - se encontraba algo parecido a un chango desquiciado en posición de victoria gritando cosas en contra de Girl. Atrás del _Chango_ se encontraban los invitados restantes.

Alma se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada a darle su merecido a cierto chango salvaje junto con Death the Girl que se había recuperado de semejante golpe. Makoto invitó a pasar a los demás y Tsubasa solo se disculpaba por lo que su técnica había hecho con la inocente puerta.

"Calma, no es del todo tu culpa que ella haga, como la descendiente de simios que es solo sigue su naturaleza" se limitó a decir Makoto obteniendo un molesto quejido de la técnica - la cual estaba siendo sometida a un gran caso de bullying - y una risita nerviosa de su arma.

* * *

Pasados de las dos de la mañana, los chicos estaban es sus momentos unicornios y estaban haciendo cosas incoherentes. Patrick y Leonard estaban contándole a Tsubasa como contribuir a una caridad con dinero falso, Makoto cantaba ¨La bamba¨ versión _karaoke ultra mega mix, _White Star peleaba sabe que cosas con la tostadora, Death the Girl trataba de despegar las baldosas del piso del cuarto de baño con una cuchara para ¨acomodarlo simétricamente¨ y Alma estaba _escuchando_ música con el celular _apagado _ y los audífonos _desconectados_.

Bueno, todos estaban entretenidos cuando de repente todos voltearon a ver un objeto sobre la alfombra. Death the Girl que había salido del baño empezó a murmurar que era _simétrico y hermoso. _ En cambio White al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos. Los demás voltearon a ver a Girl y luego a White, negaron con la cabeza y siguieron con sus propios momentos felices.

White y Girl se acercaron al objeto que nada más y nada menos era una sandía madura. Girl fue en busca de una cámara fotográfica dejando sola con la pobre sandía a White. Ella seco un plumón permanente y firmo completamente la superficie verde de la fruta.

Para cuando Makoto cantaba una canción que saca el lado femenino en todos, Girl había llegado tarde para ver la horrible escena que tenía en frente. La simétrica fruta ahora toda asimétrica llena de firmas y a una changa al lado de está colocándole un sombrero de playa gigante y un pan tostado encima.

Ella se lanzó salvajemente hacia la asesina de la simetría y empezó a jalarla de los cabellos, la asesina no se quedó atrás y mordió en la mano a su atacante.

"No soy una señora~" cantaba Makoto mientras hacia sus mejores pasos de baile. Tsubasa y Leonard se le habían unido cantando los coros y aplaudiendo como focas retrasadas.

Alma tuvo la gran idea de hacer un bocadillo nocturno, paso de largo a las chicas peleándose como niñas de 5 años, una banda tipo timbiriche que ahora cantaba _Ojos en la espalda _y fue directo a la cocina.

Una vez ahí, encontró a Patrick con una piña y unos cuantos ajos en la encimera. En sus manos se encontraba el encendedor y ella supo que no tramaba nada bueno.

"Patrick, tal vez no esté suficientemente cuerda en estos momentos, pero suelta ese encendedor" le amenazó. Patrick la miró y le dijo" No pasara nada malo Alma, yo sé lo que hago"

Patrick no sabía lo que hacía y Alma sabía que él no sabía lo que hacía. Pero antes de que Patrick encendiera la piña una sandía con sombrero salió volando y cayendo en la cabeza de Patrick.

Se escucharon 4 gritos, uno de Alma por el susto que se llevó, dos de unas chicas que lloriqueaban por la sandía y uno de histeria de Makoto porque alguien había superado su puntuación en la canción de Paulina rubio.

La sandía, del impacto se rompió manchando toda una parte de la cocina y por completo a Patrick. Leonard le tomo una foto a su hermano que al parecer, se había desmayado. "Mi pobre cocina, esta manchada" renegó Alma.

"¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!" gritó Tsubasa, lo cual hizo que todos voltearan a verlo alterados "¡¿QUIEN LE PEGO UN PAN TOSTADO AL REFRIGERADOR?!" todos voltearon a ver acusadoramente a White Star quien movió sus ojos a otro lado. Tsubasa extrañamente se fue a un rincón y empezó a llorar como magdalena.

Leonard arrastro el cuerpo de su hermano al baño y lo preparo para un baño. Alma fue a intentar despegar el pan tostado del refrigerador y Makoto le daba un show nudista a las técnicas que ahora estaban viendo atentamente en el sofá los movimientos de chico.

Ese show hubiera sido de lo mejor si Makoto se quitara la ropa… Se desbrochaba un botón de la camisa y las técnicas soltaban un "Oh~" al mismo tiempo. Se desbrocha otro y ellas suspiraban. Se abrochaba los dos y ellas se quejaban, a Makoto le parecía interesante ver como se rebajaban a ese nivel desconocido para él y para ellas.

Un grito tipo niña loli los volvió a interrumpir. Del baño salió corriendo un Patrick _desnudo _quejándose de que el agua estaba caliente. Alma y las otras chicas soltaron un "ew" agudo. Makoto solo le lanzo un libro y Tsubasa estaba leyendo revistas porno, haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba en la fiesta.

* * *

Blaze llegó un poco cansado y al intentar entrar al departamento se encontró con que no había puerta. Caminó hacia la cocina y observó una piña con ajos. La pared y el piso estaban manchados y llenos de trozos de sandía. Pasando un refrigerador averiado y con la puerta rota había una Alma abrazando un pan tostado. Camino por el pasillo y se encontró con un Patrick desnudo y a un Leonard abrazando a un Tsubasa - una escena demasiado gay - El baño ya no tenía unas cuantas baldosas y estaba inundado, pero por lo menos tenia puerta.

Volvió a la sala y encontró a un Makoto sin camisa amarrado en una silla. Una de las chicas que se encontraba en el sillón tenía una tostadora y la otra estaba completamente rayada de la cara.

Tomo un vaso con _refresco _y se felicitó por haber puesto alcohol en ellos.

Se transformó en gato y salió por la ventana, total ya le agradecerían.


End file.
